Almost all water from rivers, dams and lakes as well as municipal treated water is contaminated with particles and/or toxins. These particles and/or toxins attach themselves to the water molecules linking the molecules together to create much larger molecular clusters thereby affecting the physical properties of the water. Some of the effects on the water caused by the much larger molecular clusters include:                (i) increased viscosity,        (ii) reduced dissolvability,        (iii) reduction in permeability of water in soil and also with respect to the permeability of water into the pores and capillaries of plants.        
The magnetic treatment of water and fluids generally are known to cause certain physical and physiochemical changes to the water or fluid due to a restructure and reduction in size of the molecular clusters. In particular water that has been subjected to magnetic fields will exhibit certain properties including: reduced viscosity, increase in dissolvability, increased oxygen content, increased conductivity and increased permeability of treated water in respect of soil and plant capillaries and pores.
Commercial water treatment devices employing magnetic fields either by using permanent magnets or electromagnets have been disclosed in the art. However, such prior art systems have been unable to treat water flowing through large pipes which are commonly used in municipal water supply, power generation, irrigation including channels and pipes, and refineries in the petro-chemical industry.
Further, prior art systems have employed orientations of magnets which do not subject the fluid that is treated to the full effects of the magnetic field generated by the magnet. Indeed, in the prior art systems the wrong sorts of magnets have been utilised, thereby reducing the efficacy of the treatment, in particular by employing magnets of the sort that are easily degradable over time by heat and other physical factors.
It is an object of the invention to substantially ameliorate the deficiencies of the prior art, and to provide an apparatus for the effective magnetic treatment of fluids.